


New Years in Bosco

by Brittles_06



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittles_06/pseuds/Brittles_06
Summary: This is where I am ending it . . . not sure if I'll add onto it or not yet but we shall see what the muses decide down the road. Thanks for following, reading, and reviewing!





	1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year Everyone! GoddessxNyte2 and I are going to be hosting a Mini Pradesh New Year's story, with Desna's blessing (who is also participating). It'll be 3 days plus a bonus day taking place January 20th-24th, so we encourage all willing authors (new & inspiring) to attend. Plus all of the amazing readers that follow the stories or authors themselves!

 

**Day 1: New Years**

 

**Day 2: Northern Lights**

 

**Day 3: Snow Fall**

 

**Bonus: Fireplace**

 

For those of you who are new(er) to the Pradesh Family, this is Desna's unique flare on Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail series using Bickslow and her creation of his family in Bosco as the focus of her stories.

 

If you have any question or concerns please feel free to reach out to GoddessxNyte2 or myself!


	2. New Year's

Fairy Tail was always going the extra mile and the Christmas season was no exception. They had picked out the largest fresh spruce tree they could find to put into the guild hall, Gramps had called everyone home for the holidays, Mira had been barking orders for where are the decorations were to be hung, Kinana had been in charge of the food for Christmas Day while Cana was bringing in some holiday cheer, and Lucy had been in charge of the Secret Santa. Lucy had the easiest part of the festivities, or so she had thought. She knew people would be grumbling about drawing names or who they had pulled at random but she hadn't expected so many people to ask her what they should buy their significant others. Lucy had become a Christmas Confidant among her guildmates and had learned that there were so many people dating amongst the guild that had kept things down low her head had been spinning. Everyone was also telling them what they were planning to do for their break from Boxing Day to the second of January, which had put a smile on her face.

The Strauss siblings were heading off to the mountains to do some skiing with Laxus, Evergreen, Natsu, and Happy. Cana and Guildarts were sticking around the guild to rest up before they headed off on a long mission once the first day of the new year came along. Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lily, and Carla were off to the Exceed village to spend time with their furry companion's families. Everyone else had amazing family plans they were all excited about as well but when she talked to Erza, Jellal, Gray, and Milliana they were heading for the sunshine to hit the beach, and when Gray had dropped that bombshell on Lucy she was immediately looking for Juvia. The water mage had been so quiet lately and now she knew the reason why. So in typical Lucy fashion, she invited Juvia to come and stay with her while the guild did their own things for the remainder of the break.

Lucy loved the holiday season, always had, but without a family of her own, she tended to make herself seem happier than she was. The forced smiles and aching want to have someone this time of year was all consuming some days. Always watching others as they had someone to hold, kiss, celebrate with had made her a bit jealous but never once did she act on those feelings. There was no need for anyone to know what was going through the blonde's head, until now. Juvia was in the same boat as she was and the two had bonded on Boxing Day while drinking strawberry daiquiri's in their pyjamas. Juvia confessed to Lucy that she had known about Gray and Milliana for months, respecting their need for privacy, she had kept her distance from the man she had fawned over for years not realizing she was pushing the guild away from her too.

The next day Lucy had gone out to get some breakfast for the two of them and had run into Bickslow, literally ran into the tall man and fell flat on her ass. Bickslow had laughed while holding a hand out to help her off the cold snowy ground while his mate, Cobra, cracked a joke about blonde's being clumsy to which she just stuck her tongue out at the man. She had asked what their plans were for the break and the seith mage had informed her that they were going home to Bosco so his family could meet Erik and celebrate New Year's. Freed and Farron were going to be heading back with them as well and Lucy had cheered and the idea. Freed was such an amazing guy and Farron, she had learned, was his perfect match. If she had to guess she figured they were soul mates, the way Freed snuck glances at the young ambassador, who was often caught doing so by Farron, had her swooning. They were fucking adorable!

"What are doing, Cosplayer?"

"Juvia and I are hanging at my place. We really don't have much else to do or go so we're making a fun girls week out of it." Lucy had put on her best cheerful face she could muster but Erik had called her out in it immediately.

"Fuck that shit, Tink! You and that crazy ass water woman are going to pack your shit and come with us to Bosco," he had demanded of them. Lucy had stated she didn't want to impose on their family time or the holiday. She knew, from her upbringing, that New Year's was THE holiday in Bosco. A time to reflect on the past and grow towards the future and its limitless possibilities. Gifts were shared with family members that would either help them the in the year or bring joy into their lives, a concept that Lucy was in love with.

"Miss Heartfilia." Farron had caught her attention as he walked out of the small shop, his hand in Freed's. "We would love nothing more than to have you and Miss Lockser join us in Bosco. Dad has been whining about meeting you after all the stories the Thunder Legion has been telling him when they visit, not to mention out sisters would adore having more estrogen around."

"So head home and get to fucking packing Tink. The plane leaves the airport in three hours, so you two should be able to pack in that amount of time, I hope."

"Cosplayer, pack for hot temperatures. Bosco is experiencing a Christmas heatwave so there will be lots of beach activities and the nights don't fucking cool off in the least bit." Lucy laughed, thanked the men and promptly ran home to where Juvia was waiting for her.

"Did Lucy forget breakfast?"

"Sorry Juves, but you and I need to pack because we have been invited to Bosco!"

"Who has invited Lucy and Juvia?"

"Cobra, Bixy, Freed, and Farron. I met them coming out of the cafe as I rounded the corner. We have three hours to pack and get the airport."

"Can I be of assistance, Princess?" Virgo asked popping out of her own gate.

"Could you head to the dorms and grab all of Juvia's clothes, her suitcase, and bring it back here so we can pack together?" Virgo nodded her head, leaving to do her keyholder's wishes.

"Is Lucy sure she wants to take Juvia with her to Bosco?" Lucy spun around and stared at the blue haired mage before grasping her cool hands within her own and smiling brightly. "Absolutely! I wouldn't leave you behind Juvia and I think we both need this. Need this trip to get away from everything that is here and experience . . . everything that Bosco has to offer us for however long we are there for. I have a feeling those four will be staying in Bosco for at least the first week of January, but we don't have too. If either of us are uncomfortable, homesick, and think we've overstayed then we'll come back here, back to Magnolia. Deal?"

"Deal!" Juvia smiled back as Virgo came back with several bags of clothing and Juvia's bright blue suitcase. "How long should Juvia and Lucy pack for?"

"How about a week? We can pack a spare bag here and if we decide to stay longer than, hopefully, Virgo will be willing to bring them to us."

"Princess, why don't I just store everything in the celestial world until you get to Bosco? No baggage means no extra fees on the flight there."

"Excellent idea Virgo, thank you!" The girls got busy packing all of their clothes, shoes, accessories that they thought they'd need before Virgo took them with her as she left. She girls were all smiles as they arrived at the airport, immediately being shuffled off to the side where the others were. 

"Why are we all over here?"

"Farron and Bix are kind of a big deal. You know, being the son of the top-ranked ambassador in Ishgar and brothers to the Master of White Sea." Lucy turned on Bickslow, punching him in the arm.

"What the fuck, Cosplayer!" 

"How is it that I am just learning that your last name is Pradesh! You made it sound like Farron was just a family friend, not actual family, whenever we talked!"

"This'll be good," Cobra smirked to Farron, who was also smiling at the scene as Freed shook his head. 

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Bickslow shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Not a big deal! I idolize your father, have ever since I lived a the konzern taking my lessons. Your father came to the mansion one day and it was his words that ultimately made me decide to leave. He knew my mom Bix," Lucy whispered the last part as her hands rested on her heart, willing the tears to not fall. "I . . . I've always wanted to thank him for helping me, even though I doubt he knew how much he changed my life." Farron had pulled Lucy in for a hug as Bickslow ran a hand down his face. "Sorry, Bix. I didn't mean to get so upset over something so trivial, not when we are heading to your home to celebrate." 

"He's not the most touchy-feely mate out there." 

"Hey pot, I think you're kettle is a little black over there," Lucy giggled as the two mates were half-ass glaring at one another. "I don't want to spoil the mood so let's get going." Thankfully there were called to board so Lucy grabbed Juvia's hand and ran onto the aircraft. 

"How much is Miss Lucy bottling up?" Freed asked the other three who would have a very good idea based on their magic.

"Her soul is sad, dulled, but there's nothing black there. It's usually a luminating pale yellow, on the brink of being white, but now it looks like . . . like lemon curd." 

"When we ran into her earlier you could hear her musings too, right Erik?"

"Yea. All that bullshit about not being alone forever. Maybe if we're lucky a brother, or two, or three will find themselves lucky enough to land my Tink?"

"Your Tink?" Bickslow said with an eyebrow raised. 

"You heard me perfectly fine, you ass."

"Well, I do have a fine ass." Cobra rolled his eye at his mate's flirty attitude. "You're going to have to explain this possessiveness over Cosplayer to me or I might think you're swinging for the other team." 

"You're the only one for me or do I need to bite you again to remind you?" Cobra watched the heated look that burned in his mate's red eyes.

"Save all that pent up frustration for when we get home," Farron laughed at the couple. "You should talk to Cris or Emi about what you're feeling Erik. They spent time with Nurem so they'll have a better understanding of what's going on."

"Sorry Mr. Pradesh, but could we please get you, and your company, to board? We'd like to take off soon."

"Of course, sorry for the delay." Cobra and Freed headed to the stairs first, chatting about what kind of food would be served. Farron grabbed Bickslow's elbow to hold him back for a minute. "Did you tell Dad the girls were joining us?"

"Farron," Bickslow said with a slow, sly smile creeping onto his lips, "Why would I want to spoil the fun of this surprise to our poor, unsuspecting brothers?" Farron laughed at the younger Pradesh's idea and couldn't wait to see how their brother's reacted to Lucy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Northern Lights

The flight to Pelerno would take several hours, one that Farron was well acquainted with all of his recent work with Princess Hisui in Crocus. The two of them, along with her advisors, had been working on ways to bring White Sea's strength to the Fiore's guilds. Help them be more prepared for instances like the Tartaros battle. Farron's brother had been wanting to use Fairy Tail as a tester, of sorts, in regards to a sister guild. There would be an exchange of knowledge between the two Masters, Farron, and the Princess and then all the legal work would begin IF they could get her advisors on board. The crotchety old men were living in the past, refusing to see how things needed to change and how Fiore would benefit from it all. He had spent the last three weeks going nowhere fast so his parting words to the Princess was that she should find some new advisors, ones that actually wanted to help the country, to see it prosper and be protected once again. She had smiled up at him and told him that she was well aware of what needed to be done and when he was back she would have set her plans in motion already. Hisui hadn't let him listen to too much of her plan but he knew that there would be several new faces when he returned mid to late January. He just hoped that these choices would be a help, not a hindrance.

Farron watched Freed's eyebrow twitch as Lucy took another of his pawns, giving her a very distinct edge in the game. Personally, he had yet to beat Freed in chess, the man's mind was swift with several different outcomes planned at all times. How Lucy was getting the upper hand was beyond him but he was happy to see Freed being challenged this way. Freed had confessed to him that he was looking forward to the day that the sister guild trial started between their two guilds. He wanted to be able to learn and grow as a mage and found himself being stifled in the old world views that Fiore seemed to adore, plus he didn't want to stay away from Farron too long. That had warmed Farron's heart and made him excited for the future with the green haired mage. They had been friends for several years, lovers for one year, and in a relationship for several months after opting to "date" the Fiorian way but Farron knew was he wanted. Freed. He may have started off as a blushing boy who was nervous about everything sexual but that certainly hadn't lasted long after Farron had his way with him the first time. His favourite moments were the couple of times when Freed's demon decided to come out and play, the man became an exhilarating Dom and Farron was more than willing to bend to all of his whims.

"Get your head outta the gutter," Cobra wrinkled his nose at Farron. "I don't need to listen to the play-by-play thank you very fucking much."

"Think of it as an educational workshop," Farron smirked at the marron-haired man. "You'll be able to contain Bixy's always-on-the-go ass for a small time."

"I don't think all the Elluris leather straps could keep my mate contained."

"Whips, chains, ball-gags, oh my!" Bickslow pretended to faint into his seat as the others laughed at him.

"Juvia is curious, are all people as open about sex as you three seem to be?"

"Have you never been to Bosco bluebird? I know that metal dick talked about going there on several occasions when he was on his spy trips?" Bickslow asked the water mage who just shook her head no.

"Juvia has never left Fiore. Well not to Juvia's knowledge. There is a period of time Juvia cannot seem to recall when Juvia was younger, but Juvia highly doubts that she left the country."

"Well, maybe Kaleb can help you out Juvia. He'd a mindbender mage from what I've read in Sorceror Weekly and a powerful one at that," Lucy bit her lip while waiting for Freed to make his move. "Maybe you could ask him once we get there? If Farron and Bix think he'd be up for it that is."

"I can't see why he wouldn't," Farron looked at the bluenette who was smiling widely at him. "Do either of you know much about Bosco or our New Year's celebrations?"

"Juvia does not."

"I only know what I learned in at the konzern and that was years ago, so a refresher would be great," Lucy smirked in triumph as Freed make a fatal mistake. "Checkmate!" Freed sat frozen in the chair as he looked from Lucy to the chess board and back again several times.

"Guess she's not all tits after all." Lucy threw a pillow at Cobra, hitting him right in the face since she reacted on instinct to his comment. Bickslow had fallen on the floor from laughter on the stunned look on his mate's face. It wasn't often Cobra was caught off guard and he relished in these moments when someone else had the upper hand.

"Good game Miss Lucy," Freed extended a hand out to the blonde who smiled and shook his hand. "Sorry for the momentary disruption of you being able to fill the women in Farron." Farron just shook his head, not minding one bit especially since he knew the man was frustrated at losing and would want to take it out with him later tonight. Something that Farron was all for.

"Bosco is not like Fiore when it comes to their view about sex, marriage, and rape. We take all of these things very seriously and because of this, we have the lowest divorce and rape numbers in all of Ishgar. We are encouraged at a young age to embrace sex because it is one of the most beautiful and natural moments between people, no matter the gender. We have lessons with a Sudepah, who are masters in teaching everyone about pleasure, and once an individual is ready they can lose their virginity and begin the explore the world as they see fit," Farron poured himself a glass of merlot before continuing on. "In Bosco, we ask if one is promised, if they say no we ask if they would like to share pleasure. If they accept then the two of you will be able to find a private booth in the guild, club, or most of the streets in Pelerno have places for privacy. If they are promised then you thank them before leaving."

"Juvia wants to know what promised means."

"Well Bluebird, think of it as a more in-depth version of an engagement," Bickslow swirled in his chair to face the water mage. "Being promised is a commitment to one another where the two mages, sometimes three, sign a contract that binds them to one another. They are able to get a sense of what it's like to live together, work together, and see if that is something for them. Most people have been having sex for a couple months at least by this point, so they are well aware of what each other is like. From there they can either terminate the contracts or get married, spending their life together forever and ever." The girls giggled at Bickslow's flair for the dramatic. "New Year's has to be the best holiday of all though, right Fare?"

"Agreed. We put our emphasis on growth for the coming year and help our family members out with small gifts or trinkets that suit who they are. We exchange them on New Year's Eve before the festivities begin."

"What kind of festivities?" Lucy asked while she finished packing the chess board up.

"Fireworks are a given!" Bickslow sat straight up with childish glee. "Mr. Elan makes the most amazing supper ever, we exchange gifts and then we set off fireworks for the entire city to see. White Sea always put on a great show, then we usually head to the guild or a club that Farron and Kaleb co-own to get the party started." The seith mage put his hands above his head and began to slowly rotate them while grinding in his seat, Cobra looked away from his flirty mate.

"Will we be able to do some shopping before then? I don't want to insult anyone by not getting them gifts," Lucy bit her thumbnail as she thought about being more of a burden on the holiday.

"Bix's crazy-ass sister's will probably steal the two of you away the day before to go . . . shopping," Cobra cringed knowing the stories that Bickslow had told him were true.

"You have sisters?" Lucy asked the brothers.

"Two sisters and five brothers," Bickslow smirked when Juvia and Lucy looked at one another, stunned. "Farron is pretty much the mini version of Dad, Zen is an archangel mage who has recently returned to us from the pits of hell, quite literally, Cristoff is the lunar dragon slayer and quite the romantic, Emzadi is the solar dragon slayer and her demeanour is on par with Cana, with Natsu's passion, and Laxus' calm attitude, Vander is a shadowquip mage and the most promiscuous of the eight of us so keep on your toes around him, and lastly Xally is a water mage who specializes in healing."

"Eight . . . your poor father," Lucy smiled and shook her head jokingly. "If Vander is worse than you Bix then it's a wonder the house is still standing." Farron and Cobra laughed at Lucy's jibe at the seith, who was shocked quiet by her teasing.

"Please return to your seats and fasten your belts as we prepare our descent into Pelerno," a feminine voice came over the speaker. The six mages did as they were told, each bubbling with excitement about being in the balmy city. Bickslow and Cobra were the first to exit the plane, followed by Freed, Farron, and Juvia while Lucy ensured that all the garbage from earlier was put in the trash.

"Lucy you need to see this with Juvia!" Lucy stuck her head out the door, her eyes widening in wonder. "Does Lucy see how pretty the Northern Lights are? The greens and purples that are dancing across the sky are beautiful."

"I've . . . I've never seen anything like this before. It's utterly breathtaking."

"We're quite lucky to have these sights around for the next week or so. Father used to say it was the heaven's way of saying goodbye to the past and hello to the new year," Farron stated as he watched the awe on Freed's face. "There's a small car out front, so we are going to have to squish in the backseat."

"Don't give me that look," Bickslow said crossing his arms over his chest. "You could have easily called Dad to tell him we had two more guests staying with us, but you didn't. You want to revel in the chaos we are about to create, even though it'll be short-lived."

"Not quite. You see I did talk with Father, prior to meeting Lucy in the market, and found out that everyone is coming home in stages. Kaleb will be there tonight, Emzadi will be in tomorrow when she gets back from her mission, same with Xally after her shift, Vander and Zen should be back in two days from their mission and Cristoff will be the last to arrive since he's coming back from helping the Dean at the Academe Celestine." Bickslow's smile became wider the more Farron talked about not throwing the girls to the wolves all at once but one at a time.

"Oh, now I know that we get to shock them one at a time!" Bickslow cackled gleefully, before tossing his bag into the truck followed shortly by three other bags. Bicklsow claimed the front seat since he claimed to be the tallest and needed the most leg room which left Farron, Freed, and Cobra to sit in the back seat with Juvia on Farron's lap and Lucy in Cobra's. The drive to the Pradesh estate wasn't terribly long but felt much worse since they were cramped so badly in the back. Bickslow leaped out the door, having finally activated his babies since before the flight and headed off to greet Kaleb and their father who were waiting on the top steps with open arms as they hugged one another.

"Loke!" Bickslow turned to look at the black sedan with a cheshire grin on his face. Leave it up to the pervy lion to make things even more fun.

"Get your ass out of my face your mangy cat!" Bickslow couldn't help but laugh at his enraged mate's yell. 

"I didn't realize that there were any women coming home with you. Something you want to tell us? A surrogate perhaps?" Arman raised an eyebrow to Bickslow who instantly paled, not expecting that.

"Force gate close, Leo the Lion!" a shriek sounded from the car, as Farron opened the door to have himself topple out with Juvia on top of him and Freed on her. The three men on the steps couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before them. Loke materialized beside Bickslow who bumped fists with one another over a job well done. Lucy's head popped out of the left rear passenger door, a glare set deep in her brown eyes as she spotted her zodiac.

"Well, that's my queue to leave. Hopefully, she'll cool off fast and angry Lucy won't stick around too long." Leo left a sputtering seith mage who was whining about calming the petite blonde down. Lucy walked right up to Bickslow, poking him solidly in the chest, "I don't know how you two came up with that plan but I will find out and you will pay, that is a promise!" Bickslow gulped and took a step back from the fuming woman.

"Well I am glad to see someone keeps my son in line, at least part of the time," Arman laughed as Lucy's wide brown eyes met his, her fash flushing red in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry Ambassador Pradesh, Master Kaleb," Lucy hung her head, wishing the heat from her cheeks would just melt her completely.

"It's quite alright my dear . . ."

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my friend Juvia Lockser. We are both mages of Fairy Tail with Bix."

"One can't help but wonder why neither of my sons decided to inform me of the additional guests." The pointed look at Farron and Bickslow had the two shrugging while sharing a conniving look. "It's very nice to meet you, Lucy. Juvia." Kaleb shook Lucy's hand before moving to Juvia, sucking in a breath as he looked deep into her ocean blue eyes. Bickslow's snickering had him taking a step back from being lost in her eyes. 

"Juvia is very excited to be here in Pelerno," Juvia smile at the two men who couldn't help but smile back.

"I will have Margo show the two of you to your rooms so you can freshen up before we have supper under the lights," Arman gestured for them to follow the older woman, both girls thanking him as they went to follow. "Anyone want to tell us what's going on?"

"Cosplayer and Bluebird have had a rough year so we figured what better way to brighten their spirits than have them take in New Year's with us."

"Their souls are aching and we were hoping they could find some peace here, with us." Cobra snorted as the two men attempted to hide the other reason they were invited.

"So you think that it's alright to try and play matchmaker?" Arman hummed while he rubbed his chin. "Well, I agree wholeheartedly. It's about time someone gave me grandchildren. Plus you really just want their exoticness to throw your brothers for a loop, just as long as no one's feelings get hurt."

"They're both tough as stellanium, just a little battered is all," Bickslow said as he tugged Erik up to meet his father, officially. They had talked several times on his com but it just wasn't the same as meeting someone in person.

"It's nice to meet you in person Erik," Arman warmly greeted. "Why don't the rest of you get comfortable in your suites and we'll meet out back when you're ready?" The four of them walked into the house, Arman watching them all keenly. "If I wouldn't know any better I would think that Farron and Freed were promised."

"Not yet," Kaleb offered, "but it's only a matter of time."

"Good. Farron has been wanting Freed for years so I am happy to see another one of my children happy with their partner. Care to tell me what that was between you and Juvia?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about father," Kaleb left his father standing alone so that he too could get ready for the night. Arman looked to the sky, watching as the colours continued to dance and wondering what else this New Year's was going to bring him.

 


	4. Snow Fall

The past several days had gone by so incredibly fast that Lucy almost had whiplash. The Northern Lights continued to amaze her and Lucy spent every night falling asleep under the starry night show. She had exacted her revenge on Loke and Bickslow when the two men had decided to take a late night dip into a "natural pool" that they happened upon. When they had returned to the house later that evening Xally and Emzadi had burst out laughing, falling to the floor due to their new Smurf coloured bodies. They had begged until they were . . . blue in the face and Lucy finally relented and had Virgo give them a body wash that would take away the lovely shade. Emzadi and Xally immediately flocked to Lucy after that, hell-bent on getting to know all sides of the celestial mage. They had done so much shopping, Juvia in tow, that they could easily fill four suitcases each. Thankfully Virgo was storing everything they didn't need.

Lucy had been keeping a watchful eye on Kaleb who seemed to have his sights set on the water mage. Juvia was doing her best to avoid the mindbender but Lucy wasn't sure as to why. Maybe later she'd be able to have some girl talk with her and figure out what was going on. Emzadi assured her that no harm would come to Juvia from Kaleb, Master of White Sea honour, which had put her more at ease. She also knew that Arman wouldn't have raised his children to disrespect a woman, well not ones that didn't want to be disrespected. Her first encounter had been . . . interesting to say the least. If there was a way to bottle up Vander and sell his sex appeal in Fiore she'd be a millionaire. He had strolled into the guild hall, made eye contact with Lucy and waltzed right up to her planting a firm kiss on her lips, using her startled gasp to slip his tongue in. Lucy knew kissing was a way to say hello but this was so much more than that like Vander had been trying to prove a point, so she proved one as well. With his tongue shoved halfway down her throat, she managed to spin on her heel tearing herself away from him while having her leg land solidly on his midsection, sending him into the closest wall. The peels of laughter from all in the guild echoed plus the groaned from Vander as she pulled himself from the hole he created was too much.

Vander had walked up to Lucy after that while high fiving her, or so she thought, instead he grabbed her hand and flung her across the room. He had to know exactly what he was doing as she had collided with something warm and firm. Lucy scrambled out of the man's lap, apologizing profusely about the accident, but that had died on his lips as she watched her eyes flash a light gold. Lucy had taken an uneasy step away from the man before Kaleb, Vander, and Bickslow jumped into action and pulled the man down a corridor. Xally told Lucy that because Zen was an archangel mage he tended to react quite strongly to other celestial or heavenly magic users. It was all on impulse and he'd, unfortunately, become a mindless man until he was able to get his bearings and adapt to the fact she was going to be around the guild. Lucy hadn't seen Zen since that incident.

She didn't have too much time to think on that though as she was busy decorating the Pradesh estate and the guild for New Year's. Actually, she hadn't had much time to ponder anything at all which had been nice. She didn't have to think about Tartaros, Aquarius' key, her empty house, or crazy team in days. She'd eventually have to face reality but for now, she was content to just pretend it wasn't bothering her. Juvia was helping Emzadi hang small lights from the ceiling, creating a star-like scenery while Xally and her were putting the final touches on stage where some of the Pradesh men would be performing tonight. Vander was going to sing, Cris was playing guitar, and Bickslow would be jamming on the drums. She was excited to meet the last of the Pradesh family members at some point in the day. She adored all of the ones she had met already and was sure she'd feel the same for the lunar slayer.

"Yo, Cosplayer," Bickslow called out as he came in on the babies. "Think you could help us settle a score?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her large chest as she waited for him to elaborate. "We need someone to judge our outfits for tonight, see who's the sexiest."

"Why on Ishgar would you ask me that?"

"Because you'll look at it from a rational point of view and give your honest opinion, plus you don't want to fuck any of us," Bickslow cackled as Lucy wrinkled her nose. The thought of being with any one of his brothers didn't sit right with her, they were all slowly falling under the category of distant brothers.

"Fine, but only if Juves can come with me."

"Deal! We'll be doing this on the private beach behind the house in fifteen minutes and we plan on going for a swim afterwards so feel free to join us."

"You mean wear a bathing suit in case you or Vander decide to toss us into the Grass Sea?"

"You know us too well Cosplayer. She you shortly!" Lucy walked up to the other three women who were putting the finishing touches on everything.

"Juves, want to come with me to judge the boys on their clothing for the festivities tonight?"

"Juvia would like to join Lucy." The two walked arm in arm, looking back when Emzadi called back to them, "Keep it in your bikini bottoms ladies. They'll attempt to charm you out of your clothes." Lucy shook her head as Juvia blushed a bit but they continued on tot heir shared room to change, both wanted to hit the water afterwards.

"So what has been on your mind lately? You seem . . . confused?"

"Juvia is trying to sort out Juvia's feelings for Kaleb. Juvia doesn't want to be hurt the same way Juvia was by Gray." Lucy gave the water woman a hug, knowing that she desperately needed one. "Juvia finds Kaleb quite attractive but is uncertain on how to act on it. Kaleb has been trying to talk to Juvia since we arrived but Juvia has been avoiding him so she doesn't get hurt."

"I'm sure if you explained this to him he would respect your wishes and take his time getting to know you better. You don't have to share pleasure with him."

"That's just it," Juvia said slightly flustered, "Juvia finds Kaleb irresistible and Juvia just wants to push him against a wall and . . . and," she hid her now red face in her hands while Lucy smiled at her.

"Just take it a step at a time. You'll know when or if you want to fuck the man's brains out," Lucy laughed as Juvia flopped onto her bed. "Now, what bikini do you want to wear?

"Juvia was thinking about the two-piece Juvia bought yesterday, the dark purple with small white polka dots."

"The one that has the small frills on the bottoms?" Juvia nodded her head as Lucy pulled it out and tossed it to her. "I was thinking about the hunter green one piece with the open back and cut-out sides."

"Oh yes! Juvia loved that one on Lucy." The girls changed quickly before slipping on sandals and silk robes, both a little shy parading around in their swimwear. They were slightly late arriving but the babies assured them they were quite alright. "Daddy first. Daddy hot. Papa Cobra going to faint. Getting laid tonight." 

"Damn straight I will be!" Bickslow walked out from the makeshift beach dressing room they had concocted for this contest. Bickslow walked out in black dress pants, white dress shirts, navy blue blazer, and a solid black tie. It matched his blue-black hair perfectly and accentuated his lithe body from years working on his acrobatics. The babies were swirling around his head telling him he was a ten while Lucy and Juvia held up numbered signs, a seven and eight respectively. Farron walked out next opting for navy pants and jacket with a blue, white, and maroon plaid shirt and light gray tie while his hair was braided and off to the side. The girls each decided on a seven for the sound mage.

Zen walked out from behind the screen in black pants, a maroon jacket, white shirt, and a black bow tie with his hair in a loose ponytail swishing behind him as he walked. The girls giggled as they held up eight's a smug look on his face as he joined his other two brothers. Vander strolled out, an air of confidence about him in his black pants, black vest and jacket, wine red shirt, and black and silver tie. Lucy was impressed with how well he cleaned up, hell she was surprised how well they all looked so far in something other than skin-tight leather that had every head turning to stare and drool. Lucy held up an eight while Juvia opted for a nine. Lucy looked at Juvia from the corner of her eye as the water mage began to shift nervously as she waited for Kaleb to exit. 

Juvia was quite certain that her heart stopped as she forgot how to breathe went the platinum blonde strode out. He was dressed in all white, pants, vest, jacket, shirt, the only thing that wasn't white was the golden tie he had picked out that matched his pocket square. Juvia licked her lips as she took him. She thought the white leather he wore looked delicious since it seemed to be painted onto his body. He had left his hair loose as the slight ocean breeze blew a few strands away. Her eyes landed on his own, Juvia inhaled at the heated look he was giving her. Her earlier idea of pushing him against a wall while she sucked on his cock came back tenfold, along with several other ideas she'd like to experience with the man.  _Keep up those thoughts, Juvia, and I won't be held responsible for taking you in front of my brothers and your friend._  Juvia blushed holding up a ten as Lucy held up a nine. 

"Well that was fun but how about we go for that swim?"

"Not yet Cosplayer. We still have one more brother." Lucy cocked her head to the side before looking over her shoulder to see a man the size of Laxus entering the vicinity. His smooth, shoulder-length black hair framed his face as Lucy took in the last Pradesh, Cristoff. He filled out his black pants quite nicely, his arms looked to be trapped in the light grey dress shirt he was wearing, and the maroon coloured vest and black tie did little to hide the rippling muscles that were barely concealed. His lips had a small smirk as he let the blonde continued to stare him up and down, eventually, she held up a ten while Juvia was holding a nine.

"Seems like you and I are tied, Kaleb." His deep, silky voice flowed over her making her heart flutter. "In any case let's head to the water." A bright light shone as his dress clothes were replaced with navy blue swim shorts. The rest of the family did the same and headed off to the water, pushing and shoving each other as they raced to the water's edge.

"Is it just me or are all the Pradesh men insanely fucking hot?" Lucy whispered to Juvia who could only nod her head slowly in agreement. "You know, I thought I would miss the snow fall back in Magnolia but I think that this warmer weather is agreeing with me." Juvia giggled before dropping her silk robe, intent on heading to the water. 

"Come on Lucy. Juvia doesn't want to miss an opportunity to tease the boys after what we just went through." Juvia used her magic to douse the boys in a giant wave, each came up sputtering as they looked back to the beach. 

"Not fair Bluebird!" Bickslow called as he coughed up water. 

"Juvia thinks you all needed to cool down and was just being helpful." Kaleb sauntered out of the water until he was directly in front on Juvia, blocking the sun from her view with his body. She giggled when Kaleb tossed her over his shoulder and charged back into the water, launching her into the deep waters. Lucy smiled as she watched the scene unfold, letting her own robe fall into the sand. She was fixing the halter string of her bikini top when she felt rough hands run over hers, re-tieing the string so they wouldn't come loose. 

"Thank you," she managed to whisper out as she watched the silver specks glow in his blue eyes.

"You are very welcome Lucy. I don't think we were properly introduced, my name is Cristoff the lunar dragon slayer," he extended a hand out to her to shake.

"I'm Lucy, a celestial mage from Fairy Tail," she shook his hand, feeling what she thought was an electric shock go straight to her core. Never had Lucy been so affected by a man just by shaking his hand, it had her world-shaking as she attempted to wrap her head around what was happening to her.

"Ah, Cris?" Bickslow called from the water, "you might want to back off just a bit." Bickslow's eyes were glowing green as he watched Lucy's soul reach out to wrap itself around Cristoff's, who was glowing brighter the more she was caressing his. Lucy was the one to snap out of it, taking several steps back breathing heavily before darting back to the house. Cristoff watched her go, confused as fuck as to what had just happened.

"You dear brother," Zen said clamping a hand on Cristoff's shoulder, "Have just found your mate." 


	5. Fireplace

Mate? The stunningly beautiful blonde he had met several hours earlier was his mate . . . the thought absolutely floored him. He hadn't even been able to react when they had touched, skin on skin, his mind had just shut down and then she was gone. Not that he wasn't happy, Cristoff just never thought that some random woman that belonged to his brother's wild guild would appear before him and be The One. They way her chocolate eyes darkened as they roamed over his body in the suit had set his blood on fire more than any full moon ever had. Cristoff was alone in his room contemplating how to approach her and talk to her about the subject. There weren't many dragon slayers in Ishgar so he was seriously doubting she would know about mating a slayer.

 _Hey Cris . . . Sorry to break it to you man but there are three dragon slayers back in our guild, another two in a neighbouring guild, and oh yea MY MATE!_  Bickslow was thankful that Kaleb had patched him into the family link while he was here while Cobra was getting a hell of a kick of listening in via his mate. Granted he might have been on a slight high from the oleander martini's that seemed to be never-ending and oh so delicious.  _Cosplayer may be surprised that it's you two are mates but she's just as big of a romantic sap as you are. At least Erik and I won't have to worry about being blubbered on from her movie night pics._ Cobra snorted at that because he always managed to leave the room ahead of time so that it was Bickslow who was left to deal with snot city.

 _Lucy is your mate!_  Two distinctly feminine squeals sounded throughout the link.  _I am so incredibly happy to have another REAL blonde in the house. Granted having a nice shade of blue around won't hurt either, eh Kaleb?_ Emzadi had been talking with Juvia, knowing how she felt for her older brother she decided to stoke the fire underneath his ass in hopes that he'd actually act.

 _Damn Kaleb. Bluebird has a pair of killer legs attached to her perfectly round ass that I was hoping on nailing tonight. Guess I need to go to plan B._  Vander knew exactly where Emzadi was going with this and was more than happy to add more fuel to the fire.

 _More like Plan B, C, and D._  Farron laughed as he joined the link.  _Freed and I are Promising tomorrow, so Dad is busy getting all the paperwork ready for us. And no, we don't know where home will be yet._

 _Surprised Dad didn't hit you two with surrogate papers while you two were in his office._ Zen snorted knowing their father all too well.

 _Oh, he definitely tried, but Freed steered that conversation into safer waters. Political waters._ Farron had been impressed with how he had handled that almost conversation. He had brought up his family and how it may be difficult to explain to his uptight, incredibly homophobic father about their relationship. Arman had jumped all over that, coming up with several different ideas on how they would make it all work for the two of them.  _Does Dad know about Lucy and Juvia yet?_

 _Why are you all assuming there is a Juvia and I?_  Kaleb sounded a little miffed but only because they were all insinuating something he had been mulling around day and night. He hadn't been able to say more than a sentence to Juvia before she managed to get away from him or he was called into the office for work. Those big blue eyes called to him on a primal level the first day they met and he could only hope he'd get a chance with her.

 _Please, Juvia has the biggest crush on Kaleb ever. According to Bixy, she rated you a ten this afternoon Kaleb._ Xally was all for having another water mage in the family, someone more on her level than the others were. She had been trained with everyone else but her soul called her to help people in a different capacity and so she had become a children's doctor. Not to say she couldn't fight or kill when necessary, but she preferred to be behind the scenes.

 _Whatever your plan is, boys, I suggest you figure it out sooner rather than later. I am not getting any younger and I would like to have grandchildren sometime in the next year or two._ Arman chuckled when he heard the groans and laughter from his children.  _Bickslow and Erik, that means you too._ Cobra choked on his drink to the point where Bickslow was smacking his back to help get everything back under control.

"What the hell?" Cobra wheezed at his mate while trying to breathe normally again. "Your dad thinks we're going to buy a cottage in the woods, with a cute little fireplace where we can raise a hoard of rugrats?"

"Nah. Dad's not that intense but he has already expressed that each of us has to have at least two kids. They should have siblings and cousins to grow up with, a family to surround them."

"I don't mind the idea but fuck, I was not expecting to be called out like that."

"You forget that Dad and Farron's magic is similar to yours. Besides . . . Dad fucking knows everything. We are all convinced he had a second magic that he used to spy on us at all times. Even when we're grown he still finds shit out."

"Well if Moony and Legolas shack up with Tink and Bluebird we need to start a baby betting pool. I guarantee when Moony gets Tink on her back, fucking her brains out, she's going to forget all about . . ."

"All about what, Erik? Please do continue with that thought." Cobra had no snarky remark, no way to evade the hole he was currently falling to his death in.

"Forget all about the awful sexual partners you've had," Bickslow stepped up to save his floundering mate. "Cristoff has a thing for you and being a healthy Boscan male who is VERY well versed in the art of pleasure he'll have you orgasming several times in no time. Scouts honour!" Lucy rolled her eyes at her perverted friends.

"Have either of you seen Juvia? We are going to get ready for tonight together."

"Follow that hallway and she's in the fourth room on the left." "Thanks, Bixy." He watched her disappear around the corner down the hall.

"Why are you sending Tink to Cristoff's room?"

"Maybe if Cris can spark the fire sooner rather than later she won't be as pissed at you tonight. I'd rather she'd not Lucy Kick you through a concrete wall tonight." The seith mage kissed Cobra's temple before they made an escape, just in case Lucy wasn't too thrilled by their set-up. Lucy knocked on the door and then proceeded to enter, knowing that Juvia wasn't going to mind.

"Hey Juves, I was wondering if you wanted Cancer to do our hair and make-up for tonight. Get us all ready the gu. . . ." the words Lucy was speaking just trailed off as Cristoff rounded the corner in a small towel hugging his hips to his mid-thigh. Lucy involuntarily licked her lips as she took in the sight of a nearly naked lunar dragon slayer.

"Lucy?" said mage looked up to Cristoff's face, noticing the darkening of his eyes and his nostrils flaring.

"Sorry," Lucy barely managed to whisper. "I thought Juvia was in here."

"She's two doors down from me but I'd be willing to help you get out of those clothes so you could get ready for tonight." Cristoff was walking slowly to Lucy who was having problems forming any thoughts at all.

"I . . . I need to go," she spun on her heel and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she jogged to Juvia's room. She opened the door, hyperventilating, and wanted nothing more than to talk with her friend over what had just happened except she couldn't. Juvia had her long legs wrapped around Kaleb's leather-clad ass, her nails digging into his bare back while he was sucking on one of her nipples. The flushed look on Juvia's face was enough for her to know that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.  _If you're not going to join us may I suggest you close the door, please? I don't mind having an audience but I doubt that Juvia would be alright with that._  Lucy squeaked and closed the door, leaning against the trying to breathe normally and not having much success. Lucy didn't mean to continue to listen to the two of them fucking but her Jell-O like legs could barely keep her upright at this point. The mini fashion show, Cristoff is his suit, Cristoff out of his suit, and now Kaleb and Juvia it was all too much on her frustrated nerve endings.

"Right there! YES, Kaleb!" Lucy felt the magic in the room increase, knew something was about to happen and tried to move away from the door but the blast of magic hurled her through the closest wall as the walls around here weakening or collapsing. The entire Pradesh family was running to the room where Kaleb and Juvia were at, Arman flinging the door open. To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

"Dad?" Kaleb was holding a shocked water mage, who were both staring at his pearl white wings that had erupted from his back. "I don't understand."

"Your archangel powers have surfaced," Zen walked in to touch his brother's feathers, which were identical to his own except the colour. "I thought only a celestial or heavenly body mage could bring this forth?"

"I don't have the slightest idea," Arman voiced, still stunned at witnessing his son's dormant magic take hold.

"Sorry about the rooms," Juvia sheepishly said as Kaleb's wings wrapped around her naked body, trying to cover her the best he could.

"I'm already fixing them," Freed said as he cast several runes in the room and it started to repair itself.

"How about you get dressed and we'll sit down and talk before supper?" Arman suggested closing the door behind him.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Cristoff inquired looking around as his family had gathered in the halls. "She had come to see Juvia after she accidentally entered my room." Arman, Farron, Cristoff, and Emzadi couldn't hear her soul or smell her scent in the vicinity.

"Maybe she went to her own room once she realized Juvia was otherwise engaged?" Farron asked the group as they began to leave the hallway.

"Erik?" Bickslow looked back, pausing when he saw the concentrated look on his face. "Erik, what is it?"

"Tink's here, but I can barely hear her soul. It's fucking weird because usually, it's glittery as hell and a beacon in the darkest of nights." Bickslow's eyes were glowing green as he scanned the floor looking for Lucy's golden coloured soul. Bickslow almost stumbled when he caught sight of her, "Fuck." The seith mage ran through the opening in the wall that hadn't repaired itself yet. Lucy was lying on the floor, a sharp piece of wood sticking out from her stomach, her skin a ghostly white.

"Zadi keep Cris back! Xally! Zen! I need you in here right fucking now!" Kaleb and Juvia had joined the rest of the family, Kaleb instantly filling with regret as he saw what Bickslow was seeing and decided it'd be best to keep Cristoff back. If his dragon got a whiff of her blood there'd be hell to pay. The two healers were running into the room, Cobra right on their heels, needing to lend his mate his strength. "Can you heal this?"

"We can Bixy," Xally whispered as her water magic started to encase the piece of wood, then gently pulled it out of her wound. Zen was there with glowing hands as he began to heal the internal damage, Xally helping the minute she'd finished setting the stake down. "We're doing it fast enough. We need Cris."  _He won't be any good seeing her in this state, he's barely holding it together now._ Lucy's eyes opened wide as she was staring at everyone trying to help her, could hear their conversations about how they couldn't do it all.

"Nix," Lucy whispered to the shock of the other four mages in the room. A dark-skinned man with flaming red hair, red vest, black leather pants, and a feather necklace was kneeling at her side the minute she uttered his name.

"I have you, Princess," Nix answered as he pushed his magic into her, sighing in relief as everything began to heal and knit close. "Let her mate in." Cristoff ran in, scooping Lucy into his arms, holding her close. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, crying, as she played with his hair.

"I've barely had any time with you and I almost lost you. What the fuck happened?"

"Kaleb and Juvia mated," Lucy smiled at the two mages who were standing before her, both with tears in their eyes. "I am alright, a little banged up and super tired but good thanks to everyone here."

"You know what happened between Juvia and Kaleb? How they're mated?" Arman looked between his two sons who were newly in relationships.

"It's really not that hard to figure out," Nix rolled his eyes, before yipping in surprise when Lucy force closed his gate, panting from the magic exertion.

"Cocky fucking bird," Cobra glared at the spot her spirit had currently been standing.

"Juvia's a water mage, one that partially channels holy water throughout her body. It's one of the main reasons she's able to turn her entire body into water without being a dragon slayer or god slayer. Grandpa Crux and I have been doing some investigating as of late and this is what we were able to come up with. Normally the two of you would have been in a barrier proofed room because of the mating, but there was no concrete evidence to support anything. Well, until now."

"Shit. You're saying that Bluebird and my brother are mated? As in forever and ever?" Vander looked between Kaleb and Juvia several times.

"Yup. The mating wouldn't have taken if they weren't right for each other, much like dragon mates. Now if you don't mind I'd very much like to have a bath and sleep because I don't think I'll be much fun for New Year's Eve tonight otherwise. Cris," Lucy smiled into the still teary eyes of her mate, "Will you take me back to your room please?" Cristoff carried his petite mate into his room where Virgo was waiting with a tub full of warm water. "Thank you, Virgo." The maiden spirit smiled, heading back to her realm. "Cristoff, look at me please." She pulled his chin up so their eyes were looking at one another. "It was an accident and I am fine now. You will need to get used to the fact that I am accident prone and have a target on my back at all times. This isn't the first near-death experience I've had and I, unfortunately, doubt it'll be the last in my line of work."

"I haven't even been able to hold you yet and you were almost lost to me. It has shaken my dragon and me to our cores."

"I'm sorry. Think you can help me bathe? I'm covered in blood and plaster," she giggled a little when I puff of dust billowed out the bottom of her top, even Cristoff managed to laugh a little. He carefully stripped Lucy, placing her in the warm waters as he sat on the floor beside the tub, content on watching her. "Sorry, this wasn't a better New Year's for you and your family. Feel bad that I ruined it with my almost death."

"Don't apologize. As shitty as it is I believe that everything was meant to happen the way it did." He watched Lucy is the tub, the colour coming back to her skin and the happiness back in her eyes.

"Hey, Cris?"

"Yea Lucy?"

"Will you lay down with me, please?"

"Absolutely." Cristoff watched her out of the tub, still on wobbly legs, but confident she could do it herself. She put on a tank top and sleep shorts then Cristoff picked her up and carried her to his king-sized bed. She slid to the center of the bed while his large body tucked around hers, smiling in content.

"I've always wanted this," Lucy whispered.

"To be the little spoon?" Lucy giggled as Cristoff's playfulness came into effect.

"No, to find a man who made me feel like home. Just knowing that no matter where is he that I know that I'm safe, protected, loved. You are all those things to me Cris, and so much more. I know we have time to get to know one another and I am looking forward to every moment."

"That makes two of us." Cristoff kissed Lucy's bare shoulder as she drifted off into an easy slumber. He'd have the rest of his life to fall in love with the woman, but knowing the small amount about her that he did he knew it wasn't going to take long at all. Tomorrow marked a new year with his mate, once that he couldn't wait to embrace and see where it would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I am ending it . . . not sure if I'll add onto it or not yet but we shall see what the muses decide down the road. Thanks for following, reading, and reviewing!


End file.
